Chicos 1 Chicas 0
by Alecrin
Summary: En su tercer año Harry se siente desorientado. Por si fuera poco un pequeño incidente tras un partido de Quiddich viene a aumentar su confusión.SLASH. Harry/Oliver.


**CHICOS 1 CHICAS 0**

Como cada vez que ganaban un partido, el vestuario de Gryffindor se quedó vacío en cuestión de minutos. Todos se duchaban a correr y desaparecían cuanto antes para ir a celebrarlo a la sala común con los demás miembros de su casa pero ese día Harry se demoró de forma intencionada, confuso porque al atrapar la snich se había sentido desbordante de alegría, y un segundo después, al ver la expresión de decepción en la cara de su rival, aquella chica de Ravenclaw, casi —solo casi—, sintió algo cercano a la culpabilidad.

Harry reflexionaba sobre ello, dando vueltas en sus manos al coletero azul con el que ella se sujetaba el pelo durante el partido. Tras la derrota el equipo de Ravenclaw había abandonado el campo a toda velocidad y él se había encontrado el coletero en el césped cuando se dirigía al vestuario tras la habitual sesión de abrazos y felicitaciones que esperaban al equipo vencedor.

No entendía porqué a veces durante el partido se le iba la vista hacia ella y en lugar de dedicarse a buscar la snich se quedaba mirando a esa chica como un bobo, pensado que sus rasgos asiáticos eran extremadamente dulces o que sus ojos rasgados eran los más hermosos que había contemplado en su vida.

En realidad, en el fondo, Harry sí sabía porqué lo hacía. Lo que pasa es que hasta entonces no le había ocurrido nunca.

Se preguntó si iba a ser así siempre. Si ahora que sus hormonas empezaban a despertar se pasaría el día alelado cada vez que estuviera cerca de alguien por quien se sentía atraído. Había muchas chicas guapas en Hogwarts, de ser siempre así la vida en el castillo podía volverse muy complicada…

El ruido del agua corriendo lo sacó de su cavilaciones. Creía que todos se habían marchado pero evidentemente todavía quedaba alguien en el vestuario, lo que le recordó que había una fiesta esperándole en la sala común y que debería darse prisa. No quería ser el último en llegar y que todos se preocuparan pensando que por fin Sirius Black había conseguido echarle el guante para liquidarlo.

Salió de su cubículo sin hacer ruido y casi tropezó con un montón de ropa y otras cosas tiradas en el suelo. Una escoba, una túnica sudada, el casco y los guantes de guardián. Sobre la pila, en lo más alto, una pequeña pizarra en la que Oliver diseñaba esas jugadas que ningún miembro del equipo era capaz de memorizar.

Harry se inclinó para cogerla y echó un vistazo a los ilegibles garabatos de Wood. Sonrió al deducir que la figura marcada con una pe mayúscula en color rojo y que se movía trazando círculos alrededor de la pizarra, le representaba a él. Aunque los discursos de Wood eran capaces dormir a las ovejas no podía negar que aquel fanático del Quiddich le inspiraba cierto respeto y admiración por la entrega que ponía en el juego. A Harry le encantaba el Quiddich pero no conocía a ninguna persona que lo viviera con tanto empeño y pasión como Oliver.

De repente se sintió un poco mal respecto a eso. Oliver respiraba Quiddich, empleaba horas y horas cada día en evaluar tácticas, diseñar jugadas y estudiar a sus rivales, y todo para que al final nadie en el vestuario tuviera muy en cuenta nada de lo que decía. Y aún así él no perdía la calma ni tiraba la toalla, apenas había terminado un encuentro empezaba a preparar el siguiente. Harry levantó la vista en dirección a las duchas con la intención de hacer un comentario para halagar a su capitán. Algo amable sobre la forma espectacular en que había girado sobre sí mismo para desviar aquel disparo de Davies utilizando la parte trasera de la escoba, o como después de esquivar una bludger había llegado a tiempo para atrapar la quaffle en el último segundo, cuando estaba a punto de colarse por el aro del tercer poste.

Pero no pudo, porque Oliver no le había oído salir y se enjabonaba bajo la ducha de espaldas a él.

Debería ser algo natural, Harry le había visto en las duchas montones de veces, tras cada entrenamiento, pero por alguna razón nunca se había parado a mirarle, al menos no de la forma en que lo hacía en ese momento.

Era ancho y robusto, y las gotas de agua se deslizaban lentamente por su espalda — ¡Merlín, qué espalda! — hasta llegar a sus nalgas, que eran duras y firmes.

Porque cualquiera acostumbrado a montar en escoba sabía que era necesario apretar los glúteos con mucha fuerza para mantenerse durante horas sobre un estrecho palito sin perder el equilibrio.

¡Y Oliver pasaba más horas que nadie sobre la escoba!

Harry se quedó mirándolo. No quería hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo, era un impulso más fuerte que él…. como cuando miraba a la buscadora de Ravenclaw aunque sabía que debería estar intentando atrapar la snich. Solo que ella llevaba ropa mientras que Oliver estaba desnudo.

Desnudo y enjabonándose, pasando las manos despacio por todo su cuerpo.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que Wood terminó, lo único que podría asegurar con certeza es que intentaba no parpadear para no perderse ni un microsegundo del espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante su vista. Debería habérsele ocurrido que en algún momento él cerraría el grifo y se giraría para alcanzar la toalla, y también que entonces le descubriría observándole. Aunque para pensar todo eso estaba claro que su cerebro debería haber estado operativo y en funcionamiento, cosa totalmente imposible mientras Oliver siguiera parado ante él tal y como su madre lo había traído al mundo.

Hasta ese instante Harry pensaba que sabía manejar las situaciones difíciles. Se había visto envuelto en algunas muy peliagudas y su instinto nunca le había fallado, pero entonces descubrió que eso solo era válido para los casos de vida o muerte y que no se aplicaba en esta nueva clases de situaciones incómodas, porque en el fatídico instante en el que Oliver Wood descubrió que no estaba solo en la ducha, Harry reaccionó de la peor forma posible.

Podría haber disimulado, podría haber dicho algo. Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que aquel embarazoso silencio que obviamente delataba que lo había estado espiando. Sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro e instintivamente bajó la vista, avergonzado, y sin pretenderlo se encontró con el meollo de la cuestión.

Alternativamente miró lo que sostenía en ambas manos. En una el coletero de la chica de Ravenclaw, en la otra la pizarra de Oliver.

La situación se prolongó unos segundos, Oliver todavía no había dicho nada y Harry se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo. Seguía allí parado, al menos —gracias a Merlín—, había tenido el buen juicio de utilizar una toalla para taparse de cintura para abajo. Pero el serio y responsable Oliver, que nunca se tomaba nada a broma, tenía en el rostro una sonrisa juguetona y le miraba expectante.

Había entendido su dilema y observaba en silencio como Harry seguía mirando primero un objeto y luego el otro,debatiéndose, incapaz de tomar una decisión. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y después de esperar un tiempo prudencial sin que el moreno reaccionara terminó haciéndose cargo de la situación.

—Quería hablar contigo, Potter— dijo finalmente mientras se acercaba a Harry caminando despacio. Era corpulento y bastante mayor que Harry, quien de repente se sintió muy pequeño a su lado—. He notado que estabas algo distraído en el partido de hoy—. Alargó un brazó y acarició con la punta de los dedos la mano en la que Harry sujetaba el coletero azul, él se estremeció—. Casi tan distraído como estabas hace un momento, observándome—añadió acariciando esta vez la otra mano de Harry, que seguía paralizado, intentado concentrarse en alguna cosa que no fueran los pectorales de Oliver, o lo bien que se veía con el cabello mojado, o su voz tan suave...—A tu edad es difícil, lo sé—. Se acercó todavía más y Harry pensó que si hablara siempre de una forma tan persuasiva resultaría mucho más fácil prestar atención a sus aburridos discursos—. Pareces un poco perdido, tal vez esto te ayude a aclarar tus ideas.

Y entonces Oliver posó una de sus grandes manos de guardián en la nuca de Harry y atrayéndole hacia él le besó.

El calor y la humedad que emanaban de Oliver le empañaron las gafas pero de todos modos no tuvo importancia porque Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. No tenía ninguna experiencia pero le fue muy fácil responder al beso. La boca de Oliver era dulce y experta, y le transportaba directamente al cielo a mayor velocidad de lo que podía hacerlo su Saeta de Fuego; minutos más tarde, posada sobre otras zonas de su cuerpo, Harry se sintió morir. No es que sintiera que pronto iba a morir, como cuando se enfrentaba a la varita de Voldemort o a alguna de sus siniestras maquinaciones, sino que sintió que _se estaba muriendo en ese preciso momento_. Muriendo de placer. Olvidados el partido y la victoria, y el castillo y la fiesta, y el coletero y la pizarra… aunque Oliver se quedó mirándolos un segundo antes de recoger su pizarra y marcharse hacia el castillo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Le gustaba ganar. Siempre. Que los únicos testigos de su victoria fuesen Potter y él mismo era un detalle sin importancia, irrelevante.

Al quedarse a solas a Harry se le escapó un gemido. Gracias a Oliver, el lento proceso por el cual sus hormonas debían despertar de forma progresiva había llegado a su fin del modo más inesperado y abrupto. Wood las había desperezado de golpe y para siempre. Ya no había vuelta atrás, a partir de ahora tendría que aprender a convivir con el deseo sexual.

Y lo peor de todo es que todavía tenía ganas de coger el coletero de la buscadora y guardárselo. De ese modo tendría la excusa perfecta para hablar con ella.

Harry cerró los ojos, por una parte se sentía exhausto y feliz, por la otra sintió que su vida estaba a punto de volverse muy complicada. Por si los reiterados ataques contra su integridad física por parte de Voldemort o sus secuaces no eran suficiente, acababa de descubrir que el número de habitantes del castillo por los que podía sentirse atraído acaba de aumentar considerablemente.

Porque Oliver había inaugurado el marcador, pero el partido apenas estaba comenzando.

**ooOOoo**

_Mi primera incursión en el slahs, no sé que os habrá parecido pero al menos puedo decir que fue divertido hacerlo._

_No he intentado hacer una historia romántica ya que me parece muy difícil explicar en un relato corto y de forma creíble una relación que no existe en el canon. Los que me conocéis de otras historias sabéis que lo llevo grabado a fuego y que me cuesta horrores saltármelo. Por suerte Rowling nunca fue muy dada a extenderse contando detalles de la vida sentimental de sus personajes y todos sabemos que el día que Cho acorraló a Harry en la Sala de los Menesteres él beso a una chica por primera vez, lo que no quiere decir necesariamente que aquel hubiera sido su primer beso. Como todo el mundo sabe, la adolescencia más tierna es una etapa confusa, cosa que he aprovechado para escribir una historia ambigua en más de un sentido._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
